


Chance Encounter

by EDEBIBED_91



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDEBIBED_91/pseuds/EDEBIBED_91
Summary: A chance encounter, some risque exploits. Not good at summaries, first post here.





	Chance Encounter

"Well if it isn't the Leaf's resident man eater!"

Mochika turned at hearing a familiar voice. Walking towards her at a leisurely pace through the dimly lit residential streets of Konoha was a tall shinobi. She knew him immediately, if not by the headband he wore backwards and tied in front like a bandana, then definitely by the senbon stuck between his lips. "That's rich, coming from the most notorious womanizer in the village."

"You wound me," Genma laughed, falling into step beside Mochika. She gave him a sidelong glance, pushing against his arm playfully. "What's a lady such as yourself doing out at this hour? Prowling for a new plaything, perhaps?"

"I don't only sleep around in my spare time, Genma," Mochika groaned. She tucked a stray lock of her long brown hair behind her ear, turning toward the tokujo. He smiled knowingly at her, his trademark senbon raising with the curvature of his lips. The ends of his shoulder length brown hair fluttered in the slight midnight breeze, brushing against his face.

Mochika felt butterflies flutter in her stomach the longer Genma stared her down. She'd never admit it to him, but his smile always made her heart skip. Despite the harsh, fast-paced lives they led as shinobi he always had a genuine smile. His smile shifted into a smirk the longer she stared at him, his brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Just drop it," Mochika said, exasperated. She waved a hand as she turned back in the direction she had been heading. "I was just getting some things taken care of before my next mission starts. Care to escort a lady home?"

Genma shoved his hands in the pockets of his standard Leaf uniform, his smile fading into a look of indifference.

"As much as I'd love to take you home, I have to finish my patrol. Plus, I don't see any ladies here."

"You're such an ass," Mochika said. She laughed, despite the insult, blushing slightly when Genma winked at her.

"Noted," he laughed. "You're welcome to accompany me if you want."

Mochika agreed, not exactly having anything planned anyway. She was only going to go home and read or take a relaxing bath before packing, and she figured it wouldn't hurt to put the events off for another few hours. Genma motioned for her to follow him as he jumped up to a rooftop, returning to his assigned border patrol. With a shrug Mochika moved to follow him, catching up a few rooftops away. As she drew near he shot her a dazzling smile before jumping to the top of the wall that surrounded Konoha and dropping to disappear on the other side.

When Mochika landed softly on the grass beside Genma she gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"If you're patrolling this side of the wall how did you find me?" Mochika placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one side. She'd learned long ago to keep her guard up around the charming man, lest she be drawn into his lecherous grasp. He had garnered a bit of a reputation throughout the years, the same reputation she herself had, but never once had she understood why so many girls fell for Genma's traps.

"Alright, you caught me," Genma sighed in mock defeat. "I was taking a detour. Doing some personal patrolling."

"Glad to know our village is in such great hands."

"Aw come on, don't be like that. It's been a slow night."

"So you thought you'd go chase some tail?"

"And imagine my good fortune to have found you, the only woman who's ever made me actually chase her."

Mochika smiled slightly. She stretched her arms to rest behind her head as they walked along, taking a deep breath. The forest air smelled of petrichor, creating a pleasantly relaxing atmosphere in the late night hour. She was aware of Genma's eyes fixated on her chest as it rose from her deep inhalations. Narrowing her eyes at him she lowered her arms to instead cross in front of her.

"Such a shame then, that all you'll be doing is making up a deluded fantasy to get off to later," Mochika stated. "You know I'm not the type to be swayed so easily."

"Maybe I'm in the mood for a challenge," Genma countered. He slung his arm over her shoulders which was promptly shrugged off.

"Ha! As if you'd actually put in effort beyond a sultry look to get your cock wet. I know your type." Mochika's voice took on a high note, her eyes going wide and innocent. "Oh, Genma-senpai, I can't stop thinking about you! The mere sight of you makes my womanhood quiver. Please take me and ruin me for other men!"

Genma's laugh was deep and hearty, a hand raising to rub the back of his neck. "I'd be happy to oblige after a speech like that," he chuckled.

"Tch, don't flatter yourself, perv," Mochika spat. "You aren't my type. I prefer the company of an intellectual."

"Don't tell me you mean Hatake."

"A kunoichi doesn't kiss and tell," Mochika said with a light smile.

"You'll have to tell me how you pulled that off. We all thought the guy was celibate."

Mochika's smile widened with pride. It was no secret that the Sharingan user preferred intelligence and subtlety over the mindless drivel that Genma routinely subjected himself to. The real challenge had been getting his attention away from Icha Icha long enough to actually do anything.

"So why haven't we ever gotten together?"

Genma's question shattered Mochika's delightful memories. She shot him a look that said he couldn't be seriously asking her that, but his eyes were sincere.

"I just told you, Shiranui," Mochika sighed, "you aren't my type."

"How do you know you don't like something if you've never tried it?" Genma leaned toward her, supporting himself with a hand against the wall. They'd stopped walking a while ago, having come to the edge of the forest near the front gates. Mochika looked up at the tokujo, noting the mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes. Her own eyes drifted down to the senbon between his lips that quirked up into a cocky smile. His other hand came up to rest against the wall on the other side of her head, trapping her between himself and the barrier. "You can't tell me you aren't at least a little intrigued."

He was right, she was entertaining the idea. It had been a while since she'd gotten laid and Kakashi was on a mission that would have him away for at least another month. There were plenty of other men in the village she would consider going to over Genma, but he was right here, offering, and despite her big talk earlier she was incredibly horny. Mochika chewed absently on her bottom lip as she continued to consider the pros and cons.

"Just this once, and then I'll never bother you again," Genma promised. He leaned closer so his face was mere centimeters from Mochika's, his hot breath tickling her cheeks. "Unless you come crawling back, that is."

Mochika groaned inwardly, rolling her eyes with a frown. What was she getting herself into? "Just shut up and take off your pants."

"Here, where anyone coming into the village could catch us?" Genma said with feigned shock. "And here I thought you to be more of a lady than that, Mochika."

"Don't make me regret my decision, asshole."

Genma just laughed, backing up with his hands raised in surrender. She watched quietly as he pushed his pants down around his ankles, sighing with relief as his hard cock sprang free. Mochika quickly raised a hand to her mouth, coughing in a sorry attempt to disguise the sudden laugh that burst from her lungs.

"What," Genma spat defensively.

"Nothing, nothing!" Mochika turned to the side, waving her hand dismissively. "Kakashi is bigger."

"Just shut up and take off your pants," Genma growled, echoing her words at her. She held back more laughter as she did as he said, confident she'd hurt his ego enough. The small space between them was closed as Genma stepped forward, pushing Mochika back against the wall. The heat rolling off of his body surrounded her, his hands gripping her shoulders, erection pressing against her abdomen. He bent toward her and she reached up to meet his lips, tangling a hand in his soft hair.

It was slow at first, their lips meeting gently as they tested the other's reaction, but Mochika quickly grew impatient. With a frustrated groan she forced her tongue passed Genma's lips, noting the feel of metal against her tongue. He hadn't gotten rid of the senbon?! She rolled her eyes behind her eyelids and just went along with it. If he managed to cut her she would just castrate him later. Genma's tongue met her own and they battled for dominance, exchanging bites and licks whenever possible. 

When Mochika thought her lungs would burst from a lack of oxygen Genma pulled away. He trailed rapid kisses down her neck, sharp, cold metal tickling dangerously against her skin. He bit lightly at her pulse point before sucking the skin into his mouth. Pulling back he examined the mark he'd left and, satisfied, returned to Mochika's lips to battle once again. His hands left her shoulders, skimming down her body, pulling her tighter against his chest, one continuing down to cup her sex.

Genma smiled and chuckled against Mochika's lips. "For someone who was rather unimpressed and against the idea, you sure are wet."

"You- ha..." Whatever retort she was about to throw at him was lost in a low moan as two fingers slid into her. She pulled Genma back down, her lips smashing to his, hips pressing into his hand in search of further stimulation. Her hands roughly grasped his hair, trying to pull him closer as a desperate hunger took hold of her. In annoyance she blindly grabbed the fabric of his shinobi headband and tugged it from his head, allowing herself to grab more of his hair. He growled against her lips when she harshly pulled at the strands betwixt her fingers, adding a third finger and thrusting faster. 

Finally they pulled apart, labored breaths mingling in the air between them.

"Turn around," Genma whispered. Mochika complied, leaning forward and bracing herself against the stone wall, sticking her ass out behind her. She expected Genma to get right to it, to just mercilessly fuck her, but he still hadn't touched her after a few minutes passed.

"What are you doing back there?" Mochika glanced over her shoulder in time to catch Genma's fingers retreating from his mouth, his staple senbon nowhere to be seen. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're such a perv."

"I'm just deciding what I'm going to do with you," Genma replied, ignoring her comment.

"Well hurry up." He hadn't been wrong earlier when he'd said they could be caught. Even with the cover of trees anyone coming to or leaving the village could easily find them out, and then they would be fucked in a completely different way. 

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, wiggling her ass as she waited. A tingling sensation shot straight to her core when she finally felt a pair of hands grasp her backside. Finally! However she jumped when the hands pulled her cheeks apart, hot breath wafting over her exposed flesh. Before she could protest she felt the odd sensation of Genma's tongue thrusting into her ass. She yelped and tried to pull away but his hands just squeezed tighter. 

"I bet Hatake never did this to you," Genma said as he pulled back. He didn't give Mochika time to reply, plunging the slippery muscle into her again and swirling it around. Not that she would have answered. She wasn't about to discuss the more intimate details of her relationship with the Copy-ninja with Genma. It was true, though, this was unexplored territory for her, and she couldn't deny that it felt good. His fingers thrust into her again, adding to the pleasure his tongue was producing, and a whimper left her lips.

"Fuck, Genma," Mochika moaned. Her hips rocked back against his face, eliciting a groan from the man. The sound vibrated through her body and she felt her walls clench tightly around his fingers. His hand that remained on her ass squeezed before leaving and coming back with a harsh smack, making her push back against him, his tongue pushing deeper into her.

Mochika felt her abdomen tightening, the hot coils of arousal pulled taut within her. Low moans left her lips more as Genma thrust his fingers into her faster. He was definitely skilled, pushing her closer to her orgasm with each curl of his digits against her slick insides. Another smack was delivered to her soft backside, her hips grinding harshly against his face again. Her movement was met with a rough stroke to her clit, and suddenly her world was spinning. She was vaguely aware of Genma's mouth shifting to her core, his tongue replacing his fingers as he drank up her juices.

"Holy fuck," Mochika whispered, her body falling forward against the wall. Genma chuckled as he stood behind her. His hands gripped her hips tightly, pulling her up against his groin and grinding into her. The quiet groan that left his lips had Mochika whimpering, rotating her hips against him.

She felt his cock push through her folds, slick from her orgasm. He groaned through clenched teeth as he pushed into her, his hand pushing her to bend forward more. Mochika willingly folded to his desires, grabbing her ankles in her bent position. A high pitched gasp left her lips as Genma pulled back and snapped his hips into her, directly hitting her g-spot; he may not have been as well endowed as Kakashi but he sure knew how to make up for it.

"Kami, you are so fucking tight," Genma groaned. His thrusts were fast and harsh, wasting no time in getting to know Mochika's body. She was quickly becoming a moaning mess beneath him, the constant stimulation to her most sensitive spot already having her close to another orgasm. Her walls pulsed and contracted around the impossibly hard member within her, her legs starting to shake with the effort to keep her standing under the pressure in her groin.

As if he knew she was about to collapse Genma grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back up so she could lean against the wall again. His hand pushed the intrusive fabric up her torso, exposing her lacy bra and grasping her breasts.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Mochika groaned. Her head fell forward, fingers scraping against the hard stone wall as she held back a particularly loud moan.

"Who fucking cares, we're doing it now," Genma answered. He roughly pulled the lacey cup of her bra down, grasping her freed breast and pinching the hard nipple. Her sudden cry was louder than either anticipated, making the senbon user's movements pause. "Keep quiet unless you want me to stop."

The threat of having her orgasm denied had Mochika biting her lip to stifle her voice. She was so close, right on the precipice of ecstasy, but he wasn't going fast enough to push her over the edge. Her body ached from the built up pressure. Needing to move quicker she slid her hand between her legs, rubbing her clit in time with Genma's strong thrusts. Her relief was short lived though, as her hand was tugged away from the pulsing nerve bundle and pinned behind her back.

"Who said you could touch yourself?" Genma growled in her ear. He pulled her up so her back was pressed to his chest and forced her against the wall. The hand that had been playing with her chest wound tightly into her hair, pulling her head back.

"Plea...ha," Mochika faltered as a shaky laugh fell from her lips. She loved the rough treatment he was giving her, adding to the excitement of such a scandalous meeting. "Please Genma, I need you to make me cum. I'm so close."

"I'll decide when you're ready to cum." Genma thrust up into her particularly hard, a hand covering her mouth to stifle her scream. The rough texture of the wall scraped against her sensitive nipples, sending jolts of electricity speeding to her core. Her moans became more constant, muffled against Genma's hand. His pace began to pick up the more her walls clamped down on him, his own groans echoing in her ears.

Suddenly Genma pulled back, leaving Mochika dazed. Before she could yell at him in lust fueled anger she was spun around to face him. His normally jovial eyes were dark and clouded with desire, the intensity of his stare melting Mochika's words. He gripped her shoulders, fingers biting into her, forcing her down to her knees. She kept her eyes on his face, sticking her tongue out to run along the length of his shaft. Tasting herself on him was indescribably erotic, as was the hand that tangled in her hair, pushing her forward and forcing her to swallow his cock. 

The moan that eminated from Mochika's lungs reverberated through her mouth, vibrating along Genma's member and making him grunt. His hands tightened in her silky hair as his hips rutted against her face, choking her over and over with his relentless throat fucking. Her own hands trailed up his thighs to gently fondle his testicles, massaging and squeezing carefully to add to his pleasure. There was just something she loved about having a man use her in such a rough manner, something she was never quite able to pinpoint. She swirled her tongue in small circles, hollowing out her cheeks the faster his cock slid passed her lips. He felt so hot and heavy against her tongue, the faint salty taste of pre ejaculate tingling on her tastebuds. 

Genma suddenly gave a forceful thrust, holding Mochika in place with his cock shoved down her throat. She coughed and sputtered around him, the muscles of her throat constricting against the harsh intrusion and making her gag. Finally he pulled back with a heavy moan, thick trails of saliva dripping from his tip and down Mochika's chin. She gasped, pulling in lungfuls of air as she was helped to her feet. For a moment the intense atmosphere that had built up around the two shifted to something calmer, Genma tenderly tilting Mochika's head up to look at him. She thought he was going to do something insane, like confess his undying love for her or something else as idiotic, but all he did was smirk before bending to seal her lips with his.

Mochika's arms wrapped around Genma's neck, meeting the ferocity of his kiss eagerly. His hands gripped the backs of her thighs, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He backed her up so she was once again pinned against the wall, slowly sliding himself back into her. Her groan was muffled within his mouth, her hips tilting in an effort to pull him in deeper.

"Genma," Mochika moaned, wrapping herself tighter around the tokujo. His hips slammed into her mercilessly, finally fucking her with the force and speed to make her unravel. Within minutes she was back on the edge of her release, moaning wantonly in Genma's ear.

"Say my name again," Genma demanded. His voice was strained, gruff, laced with deep grunts. The pace of his thrusts began to grow frenzied, signaling he was close to his limit as well. With each harsh thrust his fingers dug more into the flesh of Mochika's thighs until she was certain he would leave bruises.

Mochika moaned out his name again and was rewarded with a sharp thrust into her g-spot. She buried her face in his neck to stifle her loud cry of pleasure, biting into the fabric of his flak jacket. Her arms tightened around him, hands winding into the long strands of his hair and tugging hard. Her toes curled, body growing increasingly tense, limbs beginning to shake.

"Fuck Ge-Genma! I'm gonna cu-ha- I'm gonna cum!" Her walls began to spasm around Genma's cock.

"Shit, Mochika," Genma groaned. He gave a few more precise thrusts into Mochika's most sensitive spot, making her scream his name against his neck as the built up pressure within her loins released in a fiery blaze. She pulled his lips to hers, kissing him desperately as her hips ground against him, riding the waves of ecstasy that washed over her. His own low groans fell into her mouth through the hungry kiss, his hips stilling and holding her tightly to the wall as the warmth of his release spilled into her.

Minutes later the heavy haze of bliss slowly began to lift. Mochika disentangled her limbs from around Genma, shaking slightly as her feet made contact with solid ground. He pulled his softened length from within her, the quiet whimper that fell from her lips making him smirk. Looking up at his wide grin, Mochika's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Wait! Did... did you... inside...?!" She couldn't form the words as anger began to settle in the absence of orgasmic bliss. 

"Oh come on," Genma joked. He was pulling his pants back on, carefully tucking himself away and straightening his uniform. "I know you have some kind of seal or pill or whatever it is you women get to prevent unwanted circumstances."

He wasn't wrong, but he hadn't asked either, and it was the principle of the matter that angered Mochika.

"Regardless, give me some warning next time, okay?"

"Next time?" Genma's voice was thick with victorious conceit. His smirk morphed to a triumphant grin, hands resting on his hips and chest puffed out slightly.

Mochika's cheeks flared a deep red and she paused in the act of pulling her pants on. Had she really just said 'next time'? 

"I... what I mean is..." Words failed her as Genma continued to silently gloat. She finished pulling her pants up and fixed her shirt in a huff. "Whatever! My door will be unlocked."

"I look forward to it," Genma laughed, accepting her vague invitation. He bent to pick up his discarded headband, Mochika catching his collar as he came back up. She noticed his eyes go wide in mild surprise before she shoved her tongue into his mouth.

"Don't make me wait," Mochika whispered seductively against Genma's lips. She lightly trailed a finger down the line of his jaw, giving his lips a playful nip before turning on her heel to head toward the front gates. As she neared the gates she spared one last glance toward the tree line, but Genma was already gone to finish his patrol. She would definitely be waiting.


End file.
